


Unfortunate Situations

by hmweasley



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Background Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood, Gen, Hunter's Moon Discord's HM500 Event, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:09:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmweasley/pseuds/hmweasley
Summary: Alec comes back to the Institute after a long night to find everyone, including his sister, acting a bit strangely.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts





	Unfortunate Situations

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> HM500 - crack

Alec walked into the main area of the Institute only to pause in the doorway. The tense atmosphere in the room alerted him that something was wrong even though no one had called him about a situation. Alec kept heading for his room, expecting someone to call his name before he got past the computers. He’d had a long night and wanted to rest, but as he went he caught the eyes flickering to him and then back to their work with a bit too much tension in their shoulders.

No one would make eye contact with him, even when Alec nodded politely in their direction. His brow furrowed as he reached the hallway that led to the bedrooms. There were fewer people down it, but the few that he did pass kept their heads down with a commitment that had to mean something.

By the time he reached Isabelle’s room, he was too curious to go to bed without any answers. He rapped his knuckles on the door and waited impatiently for his sister to answer. When she did, she only opened the door a crack, staring out at him with a too wide smile.

“What is it?” she asked. “It’s pretty late.”

“It is,” Alec said, narrowing his eyes. “Everyone seems to be acting strangely. Do you know what’s going on?”

The smile on Isabelle’s lips grew tighter.

“Strangely?” she asked. “In what way?”

“You’re doing it too,” he said, ignoring her actual question. “What happened while I was gone?”

Isabelle deflated with a sigh.

“Promise not to get angry.”

Alec cringed. “Izzy…”

“It was an accident,” she explained, throwing the door open to reveal a massive crack in the stone floor of her room.

Alec could see the training room through it. He’d never even realized that Isabelle’s room was above it, and this wasn’t how he’d expected to find out.  
“What the hell!?”

“Simon and I were—”

“No!” Alec shouted, covering his ears like a toddler. “Whatever the two of you were getting up to in your bedroom, I don’t want to know about it. Don’t!”

Isabelle rolled her eyes but Alec’s reaction seemed to have made her less embarrassed about the situation instead of more.

“It may look bad, but no one got hurt,” she said. “I already called Magnus, and he’s going to come over to fix it.”

Alec ran a tired hand over his brow. When he’d become head of the Institute, this hadn’t been one of the problems he expected to be solving.

“And everyone knows?” he asked, cringing.

Isabelle perched herself on the edge of her bed, leaning back on her hands.

“It’s not my fault that rumors spread quickly here. Your vampire boyfriend falls through the floor into a training session one time and suddenly you’re the hottest subject to hit the place since your brother kissed a warlock in the middle of his wedding.”

Alec didn’t even give her a response as he turned around and left the room.


End file.
